


The King's Chambers

by Amin_mela_lle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Post-Avengers Asgard, SHIELD, Short One Shot, phil coulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amin_mela_lle/pseuds/Amin_mela_lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When news of Agent Phil Coulson's death reaches his colleague and lover, Sapphira Checkov (aka. The Cellist. aka. Black Diamond), she is sent to Asgard on a mission to study Loki's movements. <br/>~<br/>"Agent Sapphira Checkov." His eyes went from the brown leather wallet to my face. "I see I have met Black Diamond."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda just seeing how people feel about this piece...if they like it, I may write more :)

I froze, facing the wall. I exhaled, forcing myself not to turn around even though I knew the god of mischief was standing right behind me. "What is this?" His voice was calm, just a hint of surprise slipped through his lips. His footsteps clicked on the golden floor as he walked towards me. I felt his fingers gently take my arm before turning me around, bringing me, for the first time, face to face with the man who had killed my lover. "Who are you?" His eyes searched mine and I felt vulnerable...completely open...I wanted to clasp my arms around myself and shrink back, if only to put off my demise one second longer. "Speak." His voice was firmer.   
"I am Sapphire, your mother's handmaiden." I knew my words must be riddled with uncertainty as I stumbled over them.   
"Sapphire?" His eyebrows went up then he took a step back and his smile pulled across his face. "You are a beautiful one." I made no response and just swallowed, willing the utter terror not to show on my face. He could kill me in a moment, for I could not move. It was as if he had put me under a spell, and I was frozen to the floor. This was the man I had watched for weeks...I had tried to process him, tried to figure out his moves, why he would make them...and I had found nothing. "What brings you to my chambers, Sapphire?" I wanted to laugh in his face, to come up with some smart response, but still, I could not move. "Tell me." His voice had softened. "Whether it was to share my bed, share my secrets, or put some evil spell on me, I care not what the answer will be."  
"A question." I was surprised by the sound of my voice. He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to say on. "I wish to know why the god of mischief allows no one into his chambers." He laughed at me. He folded his arms and laughed.   
"My chambers? And what business is my chambers to a handmaiden of my mother?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't even plan on that question. Suddenly his laughter was gone and his hands went to my upper arms and it felt as if he had not even taken the necessary step towards me. His eyes were inches from mine. They were deep, cold, full of darkness. "Long have I observed you, Sapphire, handmaiden of my mother." His voice was almost a whisper. I felt as if he was melting me, his fingers holding me right where he wanted me. All the tales I had been told of Loki not being able to be trusted, every word about how he could control you, it had all been true. Here I stood completely helpless in Loki's arms. "What is it you want, Sapphire?" His voice was a whisper but it sounded like hundreds of voices, all around me, whispering into my ears, calling for a reply.   
"Please." Was my earnest response. I did not know whether I was asking for my release or to be drawn closer. Loki's response was to wrap his arms around me as his lips passionately met mine. He pulled me in entirely and I had no strength to fight him. I could feel the darkness in his mind as we kissed, I felt the lies through his lips. It felt as if every one moved swiftly from his mouth to mine, and they intrigued me. Let it not be confused that I loved or desired Loki, for neither was true. I simply wished to understand...to understand who he was...and why. 

When I awoke in Loki's sheets, it took me a few moments to remember. Then I did. In another moment I realized that the place next to me was vacant. I ran my hand through my hair and exhaled. My mind could not even process what had happened the night before. I turned towards the window, my eyes momentarily blinded by the sun before they adjusted and I could make out Loki, dressed in his normal green and leather outfit, seated in a chair facing the bed holding a sort of wallet in his fingers. I started to sit up, pressing the sheets to my chest, having no clue what he would say. I did not expect it to be my name.  
"Agent Sapphira Checkov." His eyes went from the brown leather wallet to my face. "I see I have met Black Diamond." And he smiled. It was not a gentle smile, it was pure evil, the kind that made me realize how much trouble I was in.


End file.
